


Should We be Happy?

by Kacia16



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3am one-shot, Angst, Cats, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Masturbation, Sex, Somehow made myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacia16/pseuds/Kacia16
Summary: Not gonna say much other than this is a 3am fic that got out of control.Isabella finds out Gabe and her have a thing for each other, but someone doesn't like that.





	Should We be Happy?

Isabella Miller was scouted by Angela when she noticed the woman’s knack for medicine. Recruiting the woman into Overwatch, Isabella served as a stand in whenever Angela was either on a mission or busy with other patients. She worked efficiently and quick earning a well-known reputation throughout the organization. She soon began joining soldiers in their missions as a combat medic. Isabella saved many lives during her missions and Angela decided to throw a surprise celebration party for her. In her first year Isabella became well liked and respected. Whenever Angela was busy, Genji went to her for any problem he had and for checkups. She’d see Tracer practically every day as the young Brit would strike up conversations with her as she did small paperwork. McCree, and Genji would come to her about every other day. Genji receiving treatment and McCree just flirted with her. Each time she’d shun him and threaten to get Ana, which made him stop. McCree would always comment on her odd eye color always asking if she wore contacts. Her bluish\pink eyes always got attention. The doctor said it was a form of a birthmark.

Four years in Overwatch and Isabella became close friends with McCree and Genji. Isabella finished her portfolio on Genji, and Angela asked her to deliver it to Commander Reyes. She grabbed her phone slipping it into the pocket of her white lab coat. She stood and pulled her pencil skirt back down after it rose. She slipped her heels back on and headed for the Blackwatch wing. The click of her heels echoed through the empty halls as she took an elevator down. The elevator stopped on a different floor. ‘Someone must be coming on’. She thought to herself and stepped to the side, giving the unknown person more room before the doors opened. The metal doors slowly opened, and McCree stepped in. His eyes lit up as he gave her that charming smile that always made Isabella laugh.

“Wipe that lady killer smile off your face, McCree. It won’t work on me.”. She laughed as did McCree who leaned against the wall of the elevator as it continued its descent.

“I told you to call me Jesse, Bell. Comin’ over to Blackwatch?”. He said and she nodded answering his question.

“Angela asked me to bring Commander Reyes the latest updates with Genji’s treatment.”. She flashed the blue portfolio and watched the number on the elevator descend.

“Have you seen Reyes?”. McCree asked and she shrugged.

“I’m going to his office. Need anything from him?” She asked.

“Genji and I are trying to convince him to go on vacation with us and the Blackwatch team. Will you do it?”. Isabella laughed and McCree pouted.

“He’s not going to go on vacation. Commander Reyes would work himself to death before taking a personal day.”. She said as she stepped off the elevator lingering to finish her conversation.

“Which is why you should go too and tell Reyes. He likes you so he’ll end up going.”. McCree confessed and smacked himself in the head. Isabella stared shocked and a soft smile crept across her cheeks. She waved to McCree who yelled to keep it a secret as she walked away to Commander Reyes’ office.

She knocked lightly and waited for a response from the other side. She shrugged and twisted the knob. It was unlocked. She decided to just set it on his desk and return to her own office. Stepping inside she placed the portfolio on the desk and saw the computer screen was still on. Her curiosity piqued as she leaned over the desk and peeked at the desktop. It was her picture along with information about her. Her age, hair color, eye color, etc. The door creaked open and the light flicked on. Isabella gasped as she spun around meeting Reyes eye to eye. She waved sheepishly and smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Reyes asked with his hands crossed over his chest and she instinctively pushed her hair behind her ears and pushed up her glasses.

“I was bringing an updated portfolio about Genji, but you weren’t here so I was just going to leave it on your desk.” Isabella ranted as she made her way to the door attempting to leave, but he didn’t move. She looked up, “Sorry for intruding Commander.” She apologized and he sighed.

“You can call me Gabe. We’ve known each other for five years. Though I barely see you, I’ve heard a lot about you from McCree and Genji. Those two seem to have a thing for doctors.”. He smirked and she tilted her head in confusion then gasped once she realized it. McCree told her Genji has a crush on Angela, which is why he’s so picky. Geez McCree is a gossip.

“I know, but it’s a fitting title. McCree told me he’s trying to convince you to go on vacation.” She commented and he nodded.

“I told him I’d go on vacation when I’m dead.”. Isabella burst into laughter as Reyes watched her with a raised brow.

“I told McCree the exact same thing. He’s right though. You should go. You, Jack, and Ana work so hard. You all need a break occasionally. We should all go. Things have been quiet around here. Why can’t we all take a vacation,” She looked at him with a smile then glanced to her watch, “Uh-oh, I have to head back to my office now.”. She stepped forward and Reyes held the door open for her as she sped walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Isabella made her way back to her office, plopping down in her chair she took a sip of tea that sat on a coaster. She took of her coat and draped it on the back of her chair as she kicked off her black heels. She looked at the monitor’s clock that read 6:33pm. She finished up the rest of her portfolio’s for Angela. Sent out lists of equipment she needed to Jack for approval. A soft knock called out to her as she yelled out to come in. When no one did, she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it she saw no one nor anyone in the hall. She shrugged and locked the door before sitting on the sofa, deciding on taking a nap. She stretched stiffness away before curling up on the sofa. She’d put a bed in here if she could. Her last thought before drifting to sleep.

A loud knock echoed through her office shaking her awake and off the sofa. She laid there for a second before standing. Opening the door Reyes stood there looking everywhere but Isabella. She stood to the side letting him walk inside as the door closed on its own. She reached towards the ceiling, her white button up blouse rising as she stretched her spine before sighing.

“Were you asleep?”. He questioned with disbelief in his voice.

“Oh yeah. It was nice. Do you need anything?”. She returned the question as she made her way to her chair. He stood awkwardly and before she could say anything another knock shook the door, “It’s open.” She shouted and McCree and Genji walked in.

“Bells, come on, we’re going drinking.”. McCree stated causing Isabella to blink rapidly and laugh.

“Oh, you’re serious? McCree you know I don’t drink like you do.” She said hoping to at least get out of the plan.

“Yeah, so’s Genji, but he’s still going.” He pat Genji’s back with a proud smile.

“Against my will.”. Genji mumbled and McCree gasped pretending to be hurt. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll go.”. She surrendered as she walked over to her desk, switching heels out for a pair of black flats, grabbing her phone and purse.

“Come on, Reyes, you’re coming too.” McCree pushed him along following Isabella and Genji.

The four went to a nearby bar and McCree immediately began drinking hard liquor causing Isabella to question his life. Isabella ordered vodka lemonade, Genji got the same after tasting Isabella’s. McCree got whiskey and Reyes didn’t drink as he claimed to be the designated driver. After three shots, McCree was still normal as can be, which shocked Isabella. She could barely handle one shot of whiskey.

“Dude who hurt you?” Genji asked working on his second glass making Isabella and Reyes to snort. The two looked at McCree waiting for an answer and he just stared back.

“Believe it or not it was Reyes.”. He answered and Genji laughed.

“What?!” Reyes barked and the two broke into laughter as Isabella gasped.

“I knew it!” The look on his face made her laugh harder than the other two. She tossed her head back pointing at him, “You should’ve seen his face. It was like this.”. She tried imitating and the three screamed in laughter.

“You should see him on missions. He’s all like: Die, die. Blam, blam.” McCree mocked and Genji nodded making her fall into another fit of laughter. Reyes sighed shaking his head.

“Oh, loosen up sunshine, we’re only- YES!!,” Isabella cut herself off as a waitress brought her a plate of nachos. She thanked the woman, “Fuck yeah, nachos.”. She grabbed a chip coated in cheese and meat, topping it off with a jalapeno. The others stared their mouths practically watering. She shoved the whole chip in her mouth sighing in relief of the sudden burst of flavor. McCree tired sneaking one and was met with a firm slap on the hand.

“Bell, can I have one?” Genji asked and she pushed the plate toward him, and he took two. She offered some to Reyes who just picked off occasionally.

“Wait, how come they get some? I thought we were friends Bells.”. McCree asked feeling betrayed and she covered her mouth as she laughed.

“We are, McCree just never steal food from me.” She said munching on chips as she gestured for McCree to eat.

Genji and McCree began telling the most embarrassing things that ever happened to them. The table was a laughing riot. Even Reyes couldn’t hold back his laughter. Genji told us when he was younger, he walked straight into the girl’s restroom and didn’t realize it until every girl in there chased him out and down the hall. McCree said he was playing a game of cards with Ashe when she decided to make things interesting. McCree bet all his clothes and lost each one to her. Isabella nearly spat out her drink and Reyes sighed, judging his life choices. Reyes refused strongly, saying he’s not giving them blackmail fuel. The rest turned their attentions to Isabella.

“Come on, Bells. Whatcha got?” McCree asked and she sat back thinking.

“Um, well. I’ve fallen while walking across the stage. My first kiss was atrocious. Uhm. Well, I once walked in on my parents.”. The trio groaned and laughed. Reyes pat her back and McCree laughed into the table as he could picture her horrified face. She wiped away fake tears as she leaned on Reyes pretending to cry.

“You got the talk after that?” Reyes asked and Isabella snorted.

“Exactly the opposite. I got yelled for being up at 3am but I was twenty-three at the time. And had to do chores for a whole week. I joined Overwatch the next day.

“You didn’t go to medical school?” McCree asked and Genji nodded in agreement.

“I did. I graduated early when Angela taught me everything she knew.”. She smiled.

“She’s a prodigy.”. Reyes commented and Isabella beamed.

“Damn right I am.”

The four told stories, laughed, and drank the night away. When the bar announced they were about to close the group left. On the drive back to base McCree fell asleep and Genji kept nodding off in the back while Isabella sat in the passenger side scrolling through her phone. She stretched aching muscles as she began mumbling to herself. Reyes hummed asking her to repeat herself.

“Home. It’s already so late. I’ll have to crash on the sofa again.” She said yawning.

“When was the last time you’ve been home?” Reyes asked and she thought to herself.

“Three days?” She finally answered as the car came to a stop. Isabella looked at McCree and Genji who were leaning on each other asleep, “So, what are you going to do about them?”. She asked turning to Reyes.

“This.”. He pressed on the horn and the two jolted awake, “Both of you. Go to bed.” The two slid out of the car grumbling as they stretched and walked off.

“Mean, but if it works.” She laughed heading towards the elevator leading to her office, “This was fun. We all should go again.”. She turned to the elevator ready to push the button when Reyes stopped her.

“Bella, if you want you can stay with me. I have a small apartment here for when I can’t make it home. You can have the bed. Only if you want.” She beamed nodding fast dreading having to sleep on the hard sofa again. She snagged his arm between her own and leaned on his arm matching her steps with his.

Reyes opened the door and Isabella stepped in nearly tripping over something. It was fluffy. And alive. When he flicked on the light Isabella was met with a tiny furball of a kitten. The Egyptian Mau stared back up with icy blue eyes. It made the tiniest mews as it circled her legs rubbing against her. Isabella dropped to her knees nearly crying as she pets the little puff ball. It began swatting at her finger and she wiggled her finger and slid it across the carpet as the kitten made catching her finger priority.

“I found him about a week ago. Named him Jaspurr.”

“Jasper is a cute name for- “. She started and Reyes interrupted her.

“Jas-purr.” He corrected and Isabella looked up.

“Jaspurr? You clever bastard.”. She praised and Reyes smiled.

He showed her the bathroom and Isabella took her shower. She let the water run through her hair as she sighed deeply. She stared at the bottle of men’s body soap and debated if she should use it or just grab the bottle of hand soap and make things work. Shrugging it off she used the body wash. Finally, she shut off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself. She noticed she didn’t have a change of clothes. She opened the door just a bit so her voice could travel out.

“Um, Comman- “. He interrupted and she sighed.

“Gabe.”

“Gaaaaabe. I need clothes.”. She drawled and she quickly cracked the door when she heard his footsteps. He handed her a bundle of clothing. It was a navy-blue pullover hoodie sweatpants. She wrapped her blouse and skirt in her lab coat. ‘Just until I get home’ she told herself as she recycled her bra and underwear. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Reyes on the sofa watching t.v.

She plopped down next to him and stole the kitten that was curled up in his lap. She rubbed the kitten’s cheek and he began purring. Her nail scratched his chin, ear, and face making the puffball fall in love. He soon yawned and curled in a ball falling asleep. She leaned back watching the kitten sleep. Isabella sighed as she took deep breaths, filling her nose with Gabe’s scent. Is her sense of smell that good or is his scent that strong? She couldn’t tell, she just knew it was slowly fanning the flames. Her face slowly turned red as her body became more sensitive and her skin hot.

“Are-- you okay?” Gabe asked looking at her burnt red cheeks and she nodded standing up with Jaspurr.

“I must be tired. I’m going to sleep, night.”. She scurried off into the bedroom and cracked the door. She put Jaspurr in the little bed on the floor as she sat on the bed sighing. 

She fell back her damp hair tickling the back of her neck. Isabella massaged her breasts as she teased her clit. She rolled onto her side burying her face into the pillow moaning aloud. ‘His scent is everywhere.’. She thought to herself as she slipped two fingers into her vagina. She whined as she held one leg up for better access. Quietly fingering herself, Isabella bit her lip when she felt her moans got too loud. She couldn’t stop herself from making noise even when her juices overflowed and the sound of her slamming her fingers in and out became more prominent. She pulled up her bra teasing her erect nipples. Finding her sweet spot Isabella’s fingers went into overdrive as she curled and twisted them the squelching suddenly becoming louder. Her lip bruised the harder she bit as her body spasmed as she screamed into the pillow, her body going limp. She sucked her fingers clean as she lay on top of the blankets reveling in the intoxicating scent.

“Enjoying yourself?”. Her head snapped to Gabe who stood in the doorway. She didn’t even hear him. He stepped in and stood over her limp body as she stared back.

Sitting up, Isabella stood pushing her glasses up then was pulled into his arms. She gasped as he began sucking and nipping her supple neck. Isabella melted as she rests her hand in the curls of his hair. Gabe rubbed and massaged the soft mounds of her ass making her moan louder. She could feel trails of her slick wetness slip down her thighs the more he bit and nibbled her neck, Isabella’s core burned for more. She whimpered and moved her hips side to side staring him in the eye. Silently begging.

She found herself face down ass up and the heat quickly spread across her face. She was completely naked and facing away from Gabe. She could feel something prodding her entrance then the slow burn of him stretching her walls open. ‘So…big.’ She thought as he thrust deeper causing her to claw the sheets and scream. He was so rough, pounding into her with great force. Leaving her cheeks red and abused, pinning her hands behind her back, pulling her hair, and slamming deeper into her womb every time she tried pulling herself forward. She loved every second. It’s exhilarating. The room quickly became hot and sticky as a film of sweat shined from the moonlight bathing the room. The lewd noises of her sopping wet vagina mixed with her mewls and his low growling. Isabella began seeing white as she felt her core burn passionately as Gabe fucked her faster feeling his own release closing in. One final thrust¸ Isabella moaned loudly as his seed filled her. The room once filled with the sounds of sex was now replaced with soft panting as Isabella’s body went numb, the blissfulness faded and her body realized how exhausted she was.

Isabella woke up with her arms stretched over something and she felt weight on her sides. Opening her eyes, she was met with a sleeping face. ‘When did he get in here?’ She asked herself and she tried to stretch making him tightened his grip as she began moving. Her phone began blaring as a call came through and she groaned burying her head beneath the blankets. The phone woke him up. He sighed as he reached over her grabbing the phone the brightness blinding him. Answering the phone for her.

“Hello?” He said his voice filled with sleep.

“…. Gabe? Is that you? Where’s Izy?” Jack asked surprised he answered her phone.

Gabe looked down flipping the blanket off her face meeting those blue/pink orbs, “Sleep.” He said simply and Jack hummed, “Do you want me to wake her?”

Jack stammered as he tried finding his words, “No. Just tell her that, um, she’s…”

“She’s what? Spit it out Jack.” Reyes tone rose as he grew irritated.

“Never mind.”. Jack hung up and Reyes shrugged placing her phone back on the nightstand.

“Izy?”. He asked simply, sighing and she giggled.

“I didn’t come up with it. Everyone else calls me either Bella, Bells, or, Bell. What did he want? Today is my off day”. Isabella asked curiously unconsciously snuggling closer.

“Jack stutters when he tries talking to someone he like. Put two and two together.” He said sitting up looking down at her.

She sat up, grabbing her glasses and smiled stretching the sleep away, “Seems like I got both eyes on me.” Laughing when she saw his brow twitch.

“What?” He asked making her laugh even more.

“Don’t be coy.” She said and kissed his cheek, “Also, do you always sleep shirtless or was that for me?” He shrugged and smirked.

“Like what you see?” He said quizzically and Isabella smiled closing her eyes.

“Glad to see that at least one of us is still fully clothed. I don’t gotta worry any unplanned pregnancies. I was pretty wasted.” She said and got worried when Reyes looked behind him at the sweatpants she wore.

“Yeah after two and a half drinks. So, you don’t remember what we did? Cause, uh, your pants are right there.”. Her face went pale as she ripped the blankets away staring at her bare legs. He questioned the fact that she doesn’t look as if she’s suffering from a hangover.

“I don’t remember anything! What happened? Holy hell.”. Memories of the night flooded her mind and she instantly turned beet red. Seeing her face told him she remembers.

He got out of bed still laughing and she couldn’t stop herself from staring at him. ‘He’s ripped’ she thought to herself as her eyes followed every muscle in his back. She couldn’t take her eyes away and found herself walking toward him as he stretched. Seeing he was still in his underwear didn’t make it any better as her heart raced and she gently pressed her hand on him groping his muscled back. He looked at her over his shoulder and turned around. Her face still red as she looked up leaning in for a kiss. He pulled her close accepting her invitation. She moaned in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Slipping his tongue into hers, a fire ignited in her core as her body longed for more, but he pulled away leaving a thread of saliva connecting their mouths.

“Gaabe.” She whined holding the hem of her hoodie like some five-year-old child. Her face burned and her body wanted to be touched as she stared with lust-filled eyes.

“Remember how good it was, huh? When I come back.”. He kissed her cheek and she nodded.

She watched him stretch before taking the pants she wore and slipping them on. She turned her head just as he looked over at her. He must be able to see her red face because he chuckled before leaving the room. She touched her burning cheeks as her mind began to wander. She shook away the thoughts as she got up. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:04am. She gasped and ran into the living room plopping down on the sofa snagging the remote. She surfed through the channels, finally landing on her favorite show. _Law & Order_. She sat cross legged and still saw names appearing on the screen. She didn’t miss much.

“Bella?” He called out and she shushed him. He was gone quite a while. He must’ve showered and changed. She was right as he walked into the room observing how concentrated she was. He shrugged and sat next to her. For the next fifteen minutes she gasped and growled at the t.v. loving every second of a rerun she most likely seen already. The show went on commercial and she began muttering to herself, “Bell, I have a meeting today and it may run pretty late in the day. You can stay here as long as you’d like, okay?” She nodded and he was off.

“Wait! Where’s the cat treats? What if I leave how do I get back in?” She asked and he tilted his head.

“I don’t have any treats and there’s a spare key on the key hook in the kitchen.”. That said he was gone, and Isabella sighed looking at Jaspurr.

“Jazy, your papa’s so mean not getting any treats or toys for you. He’s such a meanie isn’t he- _gasp_ \- it’s back on.”. She resumed silence watching the show. The show was getting good as the perp kidnapped a pregnant woman and her son when Isabella’s phone began to ring. She groaned loudly and hopped up when it went to commercial. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Jack. Again?

“Jack?” She answered and she swore she heard a sigh of relief.

“Izy, where are you? I need to speak with you.” He questioned and she was silent.

“Um. I’m-uh- in, hm. In his apartment?” She couldn’t find a clearer way to say she’s in Gabe’s apartment.

“Where’s Reyes?”. He asked, his tone a little deeper than before.

“He’s gone for a meeting.”. She responded.

“Alright, just wondering. Bye.” He said and she protested.

“Hang on, why’d you call me and not Gabe if you were just going to ask where he was?” She asked as her full attention turned to the television once commercial breaks were over.

He sighed, “I wanted to ask you out, but I see you’re already spoken for.” He sounded disappointed and that crushed her heart. She felt bad. Not knowing what to say he just hung up leaving her feeling horrible.

She stated to call Angela, but remembered she left for a mission early this morning. Ana was out with Tracer and Winston. She sighed heavily, needing someone to talk to. She pondered McCree and Genji, but the two may be in that Blackwatch meeting. A firm knock on the door shook her from her thoughts as she tiptoed to the door. She opened it at saw a woman with red hair and discolored eyes. Was that Moira? She’s the reason she’s here. She was her replacement. Moira looked from a clipboard down at Isabella and smirked.

“How curious. I assume Gabriel’s here.”. Moira asked and Isabella shook her head feeling a bit nervous.

“He’s left for a meeting.” She murmured her voice almost too quiet for Moira to hear.

“Really? So, is this an invitation?” She gestured to Isabella who looked down realizing she was only in a hoodie.

“Gabe’s not here so, bye!” Her face burned as she slammed the door sighing as she walked into bathroom totally forgetting about the show.

She stared at herself in the mirror examining her face and body. She pushed up her glasses and looked closer at her eyes. Running fingers along her lightly tanned skin as she noted the faded scars from her playful childhood. She poked the mole underneath her right eye and then her nose. What made her attract so much attention. Since her teenage years guys would ask her out at least three times a day. She remembered when her crush took her to prom then out for dinner. She thought he’d be the one until he was taking her home. Instead of going to her house, he drove into an empty parking lot. His advances were strong, and Isabella was not comfortable with it. She remembers as soon as he slid his hand up her thigh, she punched him in the face and ran off. She sat in behind the counter in a gas station until her mom picked her up. Her mom was beyond pissed and glad she was alright. After that, people started calling her a slut. Teenagers are just lovely. During graduation she gave a speech as valedictorian and made it something those kids would never forget. She named all who bullied her and held up her diploma and said, ‘All of you can’t hold me down.’ She never expected anyone to clap but the crowd erupted.

Being pulled out of her past she hopped in the shower and changed into her clothes, deciding to run home and grab clean clothes. As she walked out, she ran into Jack knocking everything he held out of his hands. She scrambled to pick everything up and handed them back. He quietly stared at her and she stared back quizzically. He leaned in kissing her and she pulled back, blushing. She stuttered and walked away. Jack watched her walk away smiling. Isabella stopped by her office to switch shoes then headed out to her car. On the drive home she wondered what went through Jack’s head when he kissed her. She sighed. Faint mews could be heard, and she thought she was going crazy until it was consistent. It was calling. She pulled over and looked around her car for the source then finally opening her purse. Jaspurr popped his tiny head out and she yelled in disbelief. The kitten mewed and she shook her head putting the kitten on the passenger seat then pulling away from the curb. Isabella made it home and picked up Jaspurr as she walked into the house.

She changed into her uniform grabbing spare uniform and casual clothes before leaving with Jaspurr in her purse. Sitting in the car, she got a text from an unknown number. She had half a mind to send _TVXQ_ ’s song _Wrong Number_. Until another chime rang through. It was Gabe. She smiled as she read the texts. He’s bored.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be listening?’. She replied and he responded almost immediately. She marveled but it soon died when she saw it was McCree.

‘Bell, what’d you do to Reyes. He’s staring at his phone smiling.’. She tilted her head to the side questionably and snorted when a picture came through of him hovering over his phone like some high schooler. A chime came through and she went back to Gabe’s texts.

“In case, you try anything.’ Gabe sent about five pictures all of her. Her hair disheveled, mouth slightly open, a trail of saliva running down her cheek, and her hoodie halfway up her belly with the hood up and string drawn in one. Another of her in a pool of saliva. Two of her face scrunched up from the light. And another of her on her back with her arms reaching for the phone, her eyes filled with lust, her mouth open from moaning, and her bare body for all the world to see. Another chime and it was a thirteen second video of her screaming ‘daddy’ while being fucked from behind.

‘DELETE THEM! DELETE! DELETE DELETE!!!’ She responded; her face hot from embarrassment.

‘No. Look at your gorgeous face. Also, the video is my personal favortie.’ She sighed and switched to McCree’s chat.

‘I’m being blackmailed. It was nice knowing you all.’ She tossed the phone down and started the car.

She decided to go to a pet store and buy some toys for Jaspurr. Taking the little kitten inside with her she grabbed a shopping cart and placed her purse inside. Going down the aisles she found the cat aisle and looked at the different cans of food. She looked at her watch, 9:45am. She wondered if Gabe was available to talk so she shot a text to him. When he didn’t respond she assumed he’s still busy. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed two small cans of wet food and two bags of treats then moved onto accessories. She looked at the collars and found a couple of cute ones. Orange with small green stars, black with white dots, and solid green. She picked up Jaspurr who was curled up on her wallet and placed the collars around his neck. Choosing the orange collar, she moved down the aisle and came up to the toys. She grabbed several small catnip toys, a teaser toy, and a rubber ball with a bell in it. She headed to check out and was stopped by an elderly woman who pet the kitten and had a conversation with Isabella. The woman gave her some tips and Isabella thanked her as she paid for the items.

She drove back to the base and stuffed the toys in her purse along with Jaspurr as she made her way to the apartment. She smiled and waved at everyone who greeted her. There are so many people in the barracks. She couldn’t get inside without being spotted and that was the last thing she needed. She thought all Blackwatch had to be in the meeting or were they let out. She checked her watch again reading 11:15am. Damn, lunch. She was spotted as others questioned who she was. Isabella was glad she dressed as if she were working. A young man stepped in front of her with a toothy grin. ‘Oh, god.’ She thought to herself. He’s going to flirt with her.

“Hey, beautiful. Are you new here? I can show you around.” He leaned close and Isabella stood firm.

“You can call me Doctor Miller. Obviously not. I’m looking for Genji. Seen him?” She asked pushing her glasses up. Once she finds Genji, McCree is not far behind. The group behind him snickered as the guy backed off.

“Dr. Miller? Like Isabella Miller?” He asked and she nodded. The others howled in laughter as the guy rubbed the back of his head and sighed, “Genji’s probably in the gun range.”. He said and she thanked him as she walked off. Was she a force to be reckoned with? He backed off quick and that surprised her. She has no idea where gun range was. It would be helpful if there was a map. She wandered around for five minutes before declaring herself lost. Her phone began to ring, and she fished through her purse trying not to wake a sleeping Jaspurr.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Bella, where are you going?”. Gabe asked and she looked around.

“Huh? I’m lost. Wait. Can you see me?” She asked looking around the corners of the empty halls and peeked in the windows of the dark office rooms.

“Yeah, I can see you on the cameras. Stay there, I’ll come and get you.” She looked up at the black dome camera and grabbed Jaspurr from her purse.

“I have your cat. Delete those pictures or I let him loose in the halls.” She threatened and he laughed.

“Yeah sure.” The two laughed and hung up.

Jaspurr began meowing loudly and she tilted her head to the side wondering what was wrong. She placed him on the floor and grabbed a can of food. He meowed louder once she opened the can and he smelled the food. She placed it down and the quiet hall was filled with the kittens loud smacking. She sat down next to him recording Jaspurr making tiny mews as he ate. She laughed as the kitten ate noisily. She heard heavy footsteps and looked up still recording.

“Having fun?” Reyes asked and she nodded, “Come on. I’ll take you back then I gotta hurry up and get back to my meeting.”. She grabbed the can and Jaspurr putting both in her purse again as she ended the recording and followed him.

He sped walked through the halls and she followed close behind. Isabella stared at the beanie he wore and mentally groaned. He has nice hair, why does he have to cover it with a beanie? He’s literally dressed casually with light armor plates on. She smiled and chuckled to herself. They made it back to the apartment in what felt like two minutes and Isabella opened the door. She turned around to thank him, but he was already halfway down the hall. She shrugged and slipped into the apartment setting Jaspurr who was still eating from the can onto the floor. She sat on the sofa with her feet curled underneath her. 11:24am. She sat on the sofa daydreaming, playing games on her phone, and occasionally texting Gabe. She ended up falling asleep with her phone in hand.

Hours passed and Reyes was finally freed from the mandatory meeting. He texted Isabella but she didn’t answer, but she’d seen the message. She sent a picture of Jaspurr with his new collar and toy. She captioned it ‘Gonna get all the kitty hoes.’ Another one popped up with Isabella lying on the floor and Jaspurr sniffing her face as he closed in on the cat nip toy balanced on her nose. He smiled as he made his way back. Jack rounded the corner and saw Reyes smiling at his phone.

“What’s so funny, Gabe?” Jack asked trying to start light conversation and Reyes turned the phone to show him the recording of Isabella playing with Jaspurr with the teaser toy. He kept replaying where Jaspurr launches himself at her and the video ends with her scream.

“Jaspurr attacked an intruder.” Reyes laughed and Jack smiled.

“You really like her, don’t you?”. He asked.

“Yeah and so do you.” Reyes answered making Jack blush slightly. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “You call her at 7am with no clear reason. Then you kiss her.” Jack’s eyes widened and he nodded, “Yeah, I saw.”

Minutes into their conversation, Isabella’s mind wandered around. She played various memories through her head. She finished playing with Jaspurr since the kitten ran off with the teaser toy. She remembered how she practically threw herself at Gabe earlier. It’d been so long since she’d dated and being around him made her…. hot. His scent always had her writhing. Dammit. She shook her head and sighed. It was too late. Her core burned as her body began to ache. She couldn’t help herself and slid her fingers between her legs as she teased the stiff bud through her laced panties. Her other slid her shirt up cupping her breast as she squeezed and teased her nipple. She couldn’t take it and spread open her legs, pushing her underwear to the side then slid her thin fingers in. Her walls clenched around her fingers as she curled them against her g-spot and began fucking herself. The slick wetness from her pussy coated her fingers, sliding down her fingers and fell to the floor in a thin thread. The sounds of her pounding herself filled her ears as she buried her face into one of his hoodies breathing his intoxicating scent.

“I’m gonna- “. She whined as her voice rang out in the empty apartment. She covered her mouth as she continued her ministrations filling her vagina with her two fingers. She pushed her fingers in as deep as she could. She fell over the edge and her slick turned creamy white as screamed into the hoodie. She panted with lidded eyes, “Gabe..” She whispered to herself.

“Yeah?”. Her face drained of color she turned to find him leaning on the door frame enjoying the show. She blew up and covered herself, “I see, you couldn’t wait.” He walked over to her and sat on the sofa pulling her onto his lap.

He kissed her trails down her skin making her gasp and moan. Though she just had an orgasm, Gabe’s teasing relit the fire deep within her. She found herself grinding against him finding some sort of friction. He helped her by pulled her down and rocking her hips for the both to feel pleasure. He pushed up the hoodie then her shirt planting kisses on her chest. Leaving a saliva trail from her collarbone to her cleavage. She whimpered as he nibbled on the malleable flesh then unhooked her bra letting them free from bondage. He watched as her nipples perked up due to the cold air from the air conditioner. Isabella cupped her breasts massaging them herself. She kept her hoodie and shirt pinned with her teeth as she gently pinched her aching nipples moaning from the pleasure that enveloped her body. Gabe pulled her hands away holding them behind her back with one hand and the other pressed against her back pushing her closer. Teasing the erect node with his tongue Isabella felt lightening shoot from her nipple down to her core. Her vagina spasmed awaiting something clench around.

“Gabe..” She called and he looked up still suckling her nipples as if milk will soon come squirting out. Her eyes glazed over as she begged for more. 

He quickly responded by flipping her and setting her on her back with her legs pushed into the back of the sofa. He was a bit surprised her legs went that far and began testing her flexibility. Pulling her legs and pushing them apart until each foot hovered just above the cushions. A smile crept across his face as he held both her legs over his shoulder, and she blushed. He pushed two fingers into her, and she gasped biting her lip stifling a moan. His fingers are a lot thicker. Her legs instinctively closed but he held them down as he fingered her.

“Never thought a doctor would be this flexible.” He commented the pad of his thumb gently rubbing her budding nub. She moaned quietly not wanted to even begin her stories of her fifteen years of gymnastics. The two flinched as a quick knock echoed through the tiny apartment. Reyes had half a mind to ignore it pulling Isabella forward kissing her. Another knock made him groan.

“Gabe open the door I know you’re in here.”. It was Jack. Gabe sighed letting go of Isabella and slowly walked to the door. She quickly made herself decent before he opened the door.

“What?” He asked opening the door as he hung his arms on the door frame. Jack peeked inside seeing Isabella wave with a tiny smile. He smiled back returning her greeting and Gabe cleared his throat.

“I wanted to ask you something about Izy.” He said and Reyes tilted his head to the side stepping into the hall letting the door close behind him, “I was thinking about making her a combat medic. For Blackwatch. You know, since Moira’s gone. I can transfer her here.”. Gabe narrowed his eyes and looked at Jack.

“Why,” He asked, and Jack stared blankly processing Gabe’s answer, “She loves where she is now. Why would you transfer her to Blackwatch?”. Jack opened his mouth to speak and Gabe cut him off, “Can’t be around her, can you?”

Jack sighed and nodded, “I think I scared her when I kissed her. I want to talk to her about it, but I don’t know how to get the words out. I wanted to take her out but when you answered her phone, I figured you already, uh, you know.”. He stepped back and leaned against the wall. Gabe looked of into the distance then nodded.

A soft click made the two stop talking as Isabella peeked out her glasses in her hands she squinted, “Gabe, do you have a glasses repair kit? A screw came loose, and my lens popped out.” She held them out and Gabe took them glancing from the glasses to Isabella.

“I have one for the readers I wear. I’ll grab it for you, Izy.”. Jack smiled and went off toward his office.

Isabella turned around staring at the floor to make sure she didn’t step on Jaspurr. Reyes watched her slowly make her way back to the sofa. She had changed into a pair of cosmic leggings and kept the same hoodie on. Isabella squinted at Gabe’s figure and stared quizzically.

“Are you looking at me?”. She asked and Gabe hummed.

“How bad is your eyesight?” He answered with a question.

“Negative seven.” She answered watching him come closer and sit on the sofa.

“Negative seven out of twenty?!” He exclaimed and she laughed.

“Yeah, I have an astigmatism in both my eyes. Had bad vision since childhood. I was five when my sight started getting blurry and I’ve had glasses ever since.”. She leaned on his shoulder as he placed her glasses on the coffee table.

He pulled her close and onto his lap resting his hand on her lower back as she angled herself so she could lay on his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and she held her phone ridiculously close as she played games. He flipped through channels not really paying attention as his eyes always went to Isabella. The way she was sitting, the strong scent of her perfume mixed with men’s body wash made Gabe resist some strong urges. Questions started popping into his head and he needed to know.

“Bella?”. She hummed and he continued, “Were you in ballet?” He asked as she pushed her body into his until she felt her back crack the she sighed. He raised a brow at her questioning her silently.

“Nope. Fifteen years of gymnastics.” She answered, “I thought about going to the Olympics, but I don’t know.”. She commented swiping away at the shapes of _Tetris_. Her fingers tapped and wiped the screen faster than normal and continued as she moved up in levels.

“Why’d you stop?” He asked and she groaned as she made a mistake.

“We moved.” She answered simply. She ended her game and sat up staring at Reyes, “Why are you so curious?”. She laughed slipping her arms around his neck.

His hands slid lower causing her to flinch. As she turned her head to look back, he pushed her close, kissing trails on her neck. Gasping softly, Isabella instinctively pulled away, but he snagged her hair keeping her in place as he nibbled on the soft flesh. She moaned aloud when she felt him bite. Gabe pushed up her hoodie up continuing to kiss her body. He pulled her head back as he trailed kisses and bites across her collarbone. Isabella squirmed on his lap as he cupped her breasts massaging them continuing to nip at her chest leaving behind light purple hickeys ranging from small to large. A soft knock echoed through the room as both Gabe and Isabella groaned. He fixed her hoodie, stood up then walked to the door with her wrapped around him.

“Wait! No, no, no, no, no. Down. Put me down, Gabe.”. She demanded as she tried becoming dead weight.

“Why? Don’t you like being carried?”. He asked with a smirk and she shook her head.

“Context!”. She yelled flailing her legs desperately trying to pull away.

He laughed and let her go as he pulled the door open letting Jack inside. He glanced from Gabe to Isabella who returned to the sofa with flush red cheeks. He sighed and walked to the sofa sitting next to Isabella. Jack picked up her glasses examining them closely and she peered over his shoulder. He blushed and smiled watching her from the corner of his eye. Gabe cleared his throat and the two looked up, Isabella’s face scrunched as she tried focusing on him.

“What?” She answered and Jack looked back at her catching a glimpse of several hickeys on her neck. Jack turned his attention to Gabe who stood with a smile. His face read: “She’s mine.”.

“Bella, you don’t have a spare?”. He asked and she nodded.

“I do, but they’re in my office.”. She answered and returned her attention to Jack, who just looked like a blonde blob in her eyes. A few minutes later he screwed the frame securing the lens in place.

He handed them back to Isabella who squealed, “Thank you so much, Jack.” She slid the frames on and sighed as she could see again. She looked at Jack who was now staring at her as if he wanted to speak.

“Izy, I’m sorry. For kissing you so suddenly. I-.” He started and she stopped him.

“Jack, what you did is nothing compared to what others have tried. It’s a harmless kiss. I’m not upset about it. Just when you did, I saw Gabe and got scared cause, uhm,” Her sentence fell short as she began playing with her fingernails, “I like him, and I didn’t want him to think I chose you over him.”. She confessed softly. The two glanced from each other then to Isabella who stared at her lap blushing.

“So innocent.”. Jack muttered as he watched her. He pat her back and gave her a reassuring smile before standing up and taking the repair kit with him. He walked past Gabe before turning to him glaring harshly, “Hurt her and I’ll be coming for you.” He whispered and Gabe smiled.

“I bet you will.”. He responded and Jack left the room lingering for a second. He sighed heavily fighting off the sadness of rejection.

* * *

Isabella ran to a fallen soldier and began treating his wounds as others covered her. Winston slammed his fists into the ground as he landed and put up a temporary shield, just enough to help her get the man to safety. A black mist surrounded her and the soldier, Winston noticed and yelled at her to run. She did. With the soldier propped on her shoulders she ran for cover but failed as something tripped her and the two slid across the concrete. The mist faded and Reaper manifested in front of her. She whipped out her pistol and began firing at him, but her shots went right through him. Winston was pinned down by a sniper and couldn’t help her. He called for help and tried to think of a quick way to save her. Reaper crouched down with one shotgun resting on his shoulder just watching her. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried backing up.

“Are you scared?”. He asked and she shivered at his raspy voice. She stayed still to afraid to even move.

“If you’re going to kill me just do it.” She growled and he chuckled.

“Why? I could never harm my Bella.”. He answered pulling her to her feet.”

“Gabe, back off.” Soldier: 76 fired bullets at Reaper leaving Isabella speechless. ‘Gabe?’ his name echoed in her head as she stood frozen in place. 76, leapt from a building and landed pulling her back.

“Jack, interrupting like always.” He commented.

“Gabe? Cariño? You’re alive? How?”. She took a step forward and Jack pulled her back. She snatched her hand away and stepped towards him in total disbelief. Tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled, “Ga-“. She was cut off as a bullet went through her skull and she fell to the ground. Blood pooling on the concrete as Isabella lay lifelessly her tears staining her face.

“Bella…?”. Gabe’s voice cracked as time seemed to have stopped and he froze in place. Jack kneeled closing her eyes and called for backup. When he looked up Gabe had fallen to his knees. Jack punched the concrete as everything around him seemed to disappear. Reaper stayed kneeled at her side stroking her cheek.

“Would it have been different if she were mine?”. He asked.

“No. We were never meant to be happy.”


End file.
